shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Palette Pirates
Introduction The Palette Pirates '''are a group of 13 pirates formed in, and residing in the North Blue, infamous in that they have the highest bounties in the Four Blues, and are powerful enough to own up to it. With a crew consisting of a number of Supernovas, one of which being a Gurentaika as well, and defected Marines, the Palette Pirates are one of the most ragtag, yet powerful pirate crews in the world, the sole reason why their bounties are not higher is due to the fact that they stay within the Four Blues. Though, with their plans to cross over the Red Line soon, their bounties may very well increase dramatically. They are led by Viktor Larinov and are the strongest pirates in the Four Blues, capable of destroying Marine bases and completely forcing back the Marine presence in the North Blue in the span of two years after the Battle of Marineford. Their ship, The Great Blank Canvas, is the same sloop stolen by their captain to Aos Si Island in 63 AOP, and is an illegal ship made of Adam Wood that slipped past the Marine's radar a while back. Coincidentally, they are the main protagonists to an up and coming fanon currently in progress. Which I may have somewhat spoiled. *Tearful finger guns*. Jolly Roger The crew's Jolly Roger is truly one of the most bizarre flags out there.Using a bizarre range of colors, arranged in an even more bizarre arrangement, the Palette Pirates have created what seems like a standard skull-and-crossbones flag at first glance. Paying attention to the flag, however, reveals that several black circles are on the tips of the bones, each filled with a specific color. The eyes are blue and red respectively, and appears to be weeping the other eye's color. A large gold circle lies smack dab in the middle of the skull's forehead, and the skull's teeth are all golden. Crew Members Crew Strength While each crew member is perceived to be extremely weak, they are more than capable of destroying an entire Marine base by themselves, and each member is a veritable one-man/woman army. While the World Government does not see them as a major threat, they are on the top priority of every Marine base and, since Don Krieg is no longer a threat, considered to be the biggest threat to the Four Blues by the Marines, and considered a 'Flee on Sight' threat. While each member originally had skills or Fruits that were considered weak, they have honed said powers into some of the most destructive powers in the world. From an Armament Haki so weak it's practically invisible, that can be used to surprise Logias, to a Devil Fruit that initially only inspires people artistically and, at it's strongest, can basically warp reality, and more, every member's power is a weak skill or power taken, honed, and refined into a weapon of mass destruction. In addition to this, the crew members are highly skilled in their own personal talents. Viktor, before evem eating his Devil Fruit, was an infamous forger and an art prodigy at 6 years old, the Marines were members of an elite Marine Task Force, even the resident butt monkey and navigator, Robert, was a formidable hitman known for his impressive record and his creatively improvised ways to finish a contract. All of them are formidable in their own right, and they use the public stigma of their skills and their enemies' overconfidence to their advantage, increasing their reputation and earning more respect from the more sensible pirates. The Palette Pirates are, like most of the pirate crews in the Grand Line, hard-headed and determined, though they would rather treat a disadvantageous situation with a chisel and hammer, looking for weaknesses to exploit or making one themselves. Additionally, as a whole, the crew is capable of going a rampage, compleely destroying the Marine presence in the North Blue, and not get even close to being caught for a duration of 2 years, crushing any opposition or people who tries to stop them. Like other kindly, friendlier crews, they are for the most part, relaxed and playful while sailing in the open sea. Usually, they will be resting, training, bickering, fighting among one another, or enjoying their hobbies. With most pursuing an artistic career on the side, over half of the crew spends time sharpening their skills and often asking for critique from the other members as they sail. However, once something alarming occurs, the crew can immediately snap out of their relaxed states and begin taking counter-measures to protect the ship and each other at the same time, having contingency plans for almost every situation possible. Should this happen, each member of the crew tends to act like parts of a properly working machine (The Marines act as a unit back at base, and most of the pirates are criminals who know how to improvise and plan on the fly); with each member knowing what each of them have to do, where they are needed and how to go about performing the best course of action for survival, or, if necessary, victory. Commonly, once a crisis is averted, the crew spends time running checks on everything and each other, reinforcing any broken part of the ship and such, and looking for more possible threats, before going back to what they were doing at the time. After the two-year timeskip, the Palette Pirates have more infamous in their rampage, and they have grown even more powerful and more skilled due to their combat experience. With each crew member having battle instincts and improvised skills ingrained into them during their two-year journey, they have become veritable fighting machines capable of toppling governments or wrecking islands. While each crew member was strong enough to beat down three squadrons of Marines at once before the timeskip, after the timeskip, their fighting has only grown and their reputation with it. With plans to head for the Grand Line, it seems that their bounties will only grow from there. Crew Skills Bounties Relationships amongst the Crew While some of the crew members are still a bit distrustful of the former Marines, everyone is mostly open and friendly to one another. The crew follows the philosophies of 'No man left behind' and 'An attack on one is an attack on all', going to extreme lengths to protect their own members, and rampaging against whoever harms a crew member should it ever happen. Each crew member is extremely protective of the others, flying into a furious state should a crew member be harmed or made fun of and eventually, this protective feeling overrides any disagreement or initial annoyance in favor for loyalty and companionship in the face of a major threat. Though, should said threat be taken care of, the state of the crew will go back to it's previous state, though the crew will seem more relaxed with one another. Though it seems that every crew member may dislike each other, in the end, they would stand by each other when the time comes. Dreams Allies and Traveling Companions History Locations visited '''The entire North Blue (Will be expanded on in the fanon) Actions * Destroying Marine Bases * Overthrowing World Government-based islands * Obstruction of Justice * Property Damage * Destruction of multiple Marine ships and a Marine Task Force * Causing revolutions across the North Blue * Forgery Trivia * The Palette Pirates is a reference to an artist's palette. * The crew was originally to be named the 'Paint Pirates', then the creator realized how dumb that actually sounded, and changed it to the 'Palette Pirates'. * The entire crew is thought to have weak powers or skills that are actually extremely useful and versatile, thought many would dismiss that notion. This matched the creator's idea of a 'weak crew that wasn't actually weak', and served as a bit of an indulgence that quickly grew into a full-fledged fanon in the making. * The crew's unofficial theme is Resonance, the first theme song of Soul Eater * The Palette Pirates are anti-oppression, and will vehemently fight against any corrupt Marines or governments the moment they hear of such. * The number of crew members, 13, it a reference to the number 13, often described as a cursed number or bad omen online and in urban legends. * Every member of the Palette Pirates is created by TheArtBaron. Related Articles The Great Blank Canvas Viktor Larinov External Links https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Palette_(painting)